My revenge agenst Zelda Fan wannabes
by Shyla-Omegamire
Summary: well, i posted some poetry earlyer. thanks to some Zelda fan Wannabes, they were removed and i got in big trouble. thanks Silvertress116 perfection done backwards Austen Red() The Dark One() Some Person()


I am suffering from writer's block. May be if I hit my head with a rock.. I stare at the clock. In hopes, my mind shall unlock.  
  
I got it I know what to do. I will make a Zelda poem Not just one but two. Now what rhyme with poem.  
  
Hmm, the first time I tried to post a Zelda poem, Some idiot Zelda fan didn't know what I was talking about. I posted six or seven Zelda poems. All from some characters point of view (couldn't think of a rhyme for about)  
  
I will start from Ganon's point of view, It is a pretty poem not to long not to short. One that non-have read if not few. Now please don't make your reviews tort. (so sue me I can make up my own words)  
  
Do you know what happened on that day? When burdened for souls you tried to pray. Did you think you failed to touch the throne when your lips were dumb your prayers a groan? Over the seas in a hot, dry land a sore soul with a faltering hand. But, lo! In that hour refreshing came, God's servant spoke with a tongue of flame. And souls long steeped in a land of night passed from gloom to marvelous light. Away from idols they turned to god. Finding their peace in life's blood for your faith had moved Gods mighty hand. And rain came down in a desert land.  
  
This is from Ganon's pov, he is looking back from the sacred realm.  
  
The next poem is my favorite. Even if its irrelevant. Its from the heart of the kokerians. Damn now I have to find a word that rhymes with kokerians.  
  
Come with me my little children. Over hills and over mountains. Come with me to the mystic sands of time. There we will dream and play. Where you stay happy all day. Where love will never fade, and life long friends are maid.  
O come little children, ill keep you safe, so little one be brave. We will change the world, with one wink and a wave. we will use our gift the Deku tree gave. to dream and hope where no one must cope. you are free, and taller then trees you don't have to fight just make friends with all your might.  
o come little children ill keep you safe, so please little ones be brave.  
  
See I told you it was from the Kokerians.  
  
Now I will take you to link. He is thinking. But please don't blink, Its not very long.  
  
I watch as the little drops of pearls run down my window. Almost like Zelda's silk gowns. I remember the years behind me. Back when I was careless and free. I had no troubles, no worries, and no sadness. I thought I would always be free. But alas there is no happiness left in me.  
  
I watch as those tinny drops fall, each one like you and I. They follow the paths of other drops before them. Only to find the journeys end.  
  
I watch as they flow into a mighty pool. Alone a raindrop is insignificant, but together they make a flood. Maybe that is why I am so unhappy. The rain still falls on my window as I look back on my lost years.  
  
Sad is it not?  
  
Now lets get into something a bit more fun. Here is Malon telling her story from her pov.  
  
Away in the meadow I see a yellow bird. On top of a sea of flowers moving like a herd.  
  
Deep down his song comes out, taunting the others to take his love.  
For in his eyes, she is the white dove.  
  
Away in the distance is the little red barn. With out the red barn, the farmer couldn't farm.  
The farmer hums a mighty tune, to help him on his way.  
  
I turn around as thunder rolls, and see the clouds are gray. The wind blows harder, and the clouds fly higher.  
  
The yellow bird fly's away, the farmer stops humming, the wind blows harder.  
  
Away I run to get inside, where I know I will be safe, with my father, the farmer.  
  
Yeah I know the part about the farmer sounds corny but it fits.  
  
This next poem is from Zelda her self. She is standing at her balcony watching the sun rise in the distance..  
  
At the horizon, I see a burst of colors. It is the time when the sun only mutters The gold's and purples remind me of times long ago. Slowly the morning light will grow. And a mighty sun will glow It glows with gold so bright That you have to bow your head from its might, For when the morning comes, the sun shows bright.  
  
The next one is still from Zelda. This is from her pov from the time when she was in the crystal. (OOT)  
  
A hollow dream made of hope is all that is left of me. My only prayer was to be free. But in my crystal eyes a small tear falls. Never knowing what might happen.  
  
I am the princess of light. Stuck in an eternal night.  
  
My prison is small. My empire about to fall.  
  
My prayers are weak. My soul is meek.  
  
If I take my life. With this knife?  
  
Will it save my land. I hope to save it from an evil hand.  
  
I will free my soul. If the hero of time shall fall.  
  
For I hope to save my land, my people, and my child.  
  
What would Zelda of done if the hero of time was killed? Thank god we never got to find out. (HE HE HE a new story idea, blood and death)  
  
Now lets go to a goddess. The goddess of flame Forer. (at least that's how I think that's how its spelt)  
  
In a dry desert across the ocean. In my hands, I hold the dry red sand. So much potential in my hands. In every tinny grain. There is a history, imbedded like fangs. If only you knew this small grain of sand. Was once the giant mountain hand. in every tiny grain of death, There is a tiny hope of life. Long ago rain stopped falling, The desert potion. I look at the sky just as a rain droop falls. that is when the earth begun.  
  
My next poem is a poem of Impa and how I think she came to hyrull. In my story I have a more better explination of who the Lion is.  
  
I one heard a mighty lion cry out. He cried out with more then a shout.  
  
An angel had fallen, and now lies at his feet. Her heart now has an earthly beat.  
  
Her soul once care free, and happy. Now ashamed, and as cruel as a harpy.  
  
The lion cried out when her spirit died, She only looked at him and sighed.  
  
For she is now a human once more. In hopes she will do better then before.  
  
This is the end, and I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
IF YOU EVEN TRY AND TELL ME THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ZELDA. I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SKIN YOU LIKE A FISH.  
  
With that said I hope you have a wonderful day.  
  
Oh and thank you to all of these people who cant read a poem. And they call them selves Zelda fans. These people got me kicked of the server for a few weeks. Just because they couldn't read a poem and realize it is from zelda  
  
Oh and people just remember pay back is a Bitch.  
  
Silvertress116 perfection done backwards Austen Red() The Dark One() Some Person()  
  
These next few reviews are the originals. They include spelling errors and all. Read these and tell me if you agree.  
  
From: ????????()  
  
i just want to tell you that this is a FANFICTION site. you wont get many comments because this isn't fanfiction! put this stuff somewhere else like fictionpress.net which is the same as this site only for non-fanfiction.  
  
From: bot()  
  
um excuse me but this isn't a Zelda fanfiction. This isn't even fanfiction at all! This belongs on fictionpress.net and I suggest you move your poems there because none of your poems have anything to do with the Legend of Zelda or fanfiction. It's just a courtesy to the other members of the site but I think it would also help you to get more reviews, because people here are looking for Zelda fanfiction and they're not going to want to read your personal poetry. I think your poems are pretty good so you should put them on fictionpress.net where you'd get some comments!  
  
From: A Whisper  
  
Ok, I'm doing this for your own good. Us Zelda writers get annoyed with people who flood the section with posts that frankly, aren't good... And I'm being kind. You have frequent misspellings, no plots, and almost nothing to do with Zelda at all. Your stories are littered with cliches, bad grammar, and frankly could not even be considered stories. Sorry if thats harsh but its the truth, I'm not trying to flame you. I know many good authors who have left this site because of people like you. 


End file.
